Prequel to Who is Skye?
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Ok so this is a prequel to my other story Who is Skye? Hope you all enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is just an idea that popped into my head today. It takes place the day Skye was born and is part of the memories, that May had removed after Skye went missing. I am planning to make her remember soon in my other story so there is a possibility of Philinda. Coulson still has all these memories but he isn't sharing them with May as he thinks it will upset her, especially as she just found Skye AKA Lily. Anyway hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts J**

_**Prequel to my story: Who is Skye?**_

**Melinda May's Point of View**

The day my daughter was born was the best day of my life. I can't even begin to explain the emotions I felt when she was placed in my arms. Minutes before she was crying her eyes out but when I held her close to me she stopped in a heartbeat. It was just be and her against the world. Her father was a mad man I was lucky to escape, but despite the hatred I had for him he gave me my daughter.

She looked so tiny and helpless and she snuggled into her pink blanket. As I stared at her in amazement there was a knock at my door, "Can I come in?" Philip Coulson my old friend asked. I nodded and he bounced into the room carrying flowers, balloons and Teddy's. "Phil she is just a baby how much did you buy?" I laughed. "Shut up she is the cutest little baby I have ever seen!" he said smiling down at her. "Want to hold her? GODFATHER!" I told him. "Really? Godfather?" he beamed.

I nodded and passed my daughter over to him. He gently cradled her head and I could see the same amazement in his eyes as he watched her sleep. "She really is cute Mel. What's her name?" he asked. "I'm thinking Lily." I replied. "Lily May. I like it!" he said grinning at me. "Well then that will have to be her name!" I laughed. "Hi lily!" Phil started to whisper to her. "Phil you will wake her!" I teased. "Good I want her awake!" he joked.

True enough he did wake her and she started screaming loudly. "OH SHIT!" he yelled as she squeezed her tiny hands into fists and filled the room with howls. "Give her to me!" I laughed. Phil passed her over like she was a bomb and within a few minutes she had settled down again. "There there, don't let uncle Phil annoy you honey!" I said as I rocked her. "Wow your already a natural!" he remarked as Lily drifted off to sleep once again. "I just seem to know what to do I cant explain it." I replied.

Coulson stayed with me that night taking Lily off me and placing her in her cot so I could get some sleep. However she didn't seem to like it and cried as soon as he put her down. "Give her here." I said to him as a yawn escaped my mouth. "I'm good you go to sleep, we are just fine!" he said taking Lily and sitting in the corner rocking her until she stopped crying. I smiled at the scene, he really was going to be like her father, and there was no better man for the job!

The following morning we were allowed to leave the hospital and Coulson raced to get the car. I met him at the door and was surprised to see Lola. "Really? I smirked. "Yeah my girls travel in style!" he said as he took Lily and fastened her into her baby seat. "Your girls huh?" I asked. "Yeah my girls. I was meaning to ask you Mel would you consider moving in with me?" he asked shyly. "What?" I gasped. "Move in with me?" He said again. "You sure?" I gasped. "Absolutely I want nothing more than to spend all my days with you two. I would really love to be like a dad for Lily." He told me.

I grinned at him excitedly as he pulled me in for a kiss. Just as our lips met Lily screamed loudly. "Looks like she doesn't like mom and dad ignoring her!" I laughed. Coulson laughed and opened the car door for me before hopping in. "Guess not!" he saying rubbing her chubby cheeks.

"So my place?" he asked. "No" I replied. He looked at me hurt before I added, "Our place Phil!" He smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen before taking off in Lola.

**Ok so thats it hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know what you thought I love feedback :-) **


	2. First day Home

**Ok so I decided to update another chapter, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Coulson's Point of View**

_**Lily's First Day at Home**_

Day one at home with a newborn in never easy but when Melinda May is the baby's mom, well that's ones stubborn kid. Lily was happy all day, didn't cry once, she just babbled away to herself. As soon as night fell it was a different story. I had told Melinda to go to bed early she was exhausted and deserved a rest. She reluctantly agreed after I swore to her I had things handled. I was wrong.

I swear to you the minute it got dark she turned into this screaming monster. No matter what I tried she just screamed louder, scrunching her little face up and making little fists that she waved furiously as she screamed. I desperately tired to silence her but it was no use, so I took her out in the car a drive so she wouldn't wake her mom. As I carried her out I kept whispering, "Shh its ok daddy is here, please stop crying so mommy can get some sleep!" For a minute as I buckled her in I thought it worked. But a few seconds later she was howling louder than a banshee.

I quickly got in the car and took off. I drove round in endless circles until Lily finally dozed off. I breathed a sigh of relief as drove home and carried her to her crib. I thought I was finally going to get to sleep but the minute I laid her down her little eyes open and so did her mouth. I rubbed my tired eyes and scoped her up again, pacing the room as I tried to soothe her. I was getting desperate when Melinda appeared in the doorway with a bottle. "This might work." She yawned. "Hey I told you I got this!" I said as she took Lily from me.

"I know you did and I cant thank you enough for letting me get those few hours sleep, but its your turn now. Go sleep your daughter will still be here, crying in the morning." Mel joked. "You sure?" I asked. "Phil I got this from here." She replied. I nodded and kissed her. After that I turned to Lily, "Go easier on mommy than you did daddy ok?" I whispered into her little ear before kissing her to. "Night." I said as I made the short walk to bed, where I collapsed into a peaceful sleep.

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Lily was a little angel all day in the house. She didn't mind the curses of Phil as he built the crib, she didn't mind the curses of me when she threw up on me for the 7th time that day. No nothing seemed to bother her, until night fell. The minute it got dark the Lily demon appeared. Her little lungs could hold some air as she screamed for hours on end. Phil the life saver had offered to take over so I could get some slepp. I was incredibly grateful as I fell into bed, where sleep consumed me in seconds.

I wasn't disturbed until I heard Lily scream again in the middle of the night. I checked the clock and was shocked at how long I had slept. I decided Phil needed a break to, so I went to relief him. I found him in the nursery pacing so I went and made a bottle before returing to help. When I offered to let him get some sleep he looked so relieved. He quickly left me to it as I started to feed Lily her bottle.

Thankfully she was hungry and as she drained the remainder of the bottle her little eyes started to close. I quickly winded her before she was out of it. it didn't take long and within a few minutes she was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I decided not to risk putting her in the crib for a while so instead I sat holding her. After an hour and a half I decided there was no way she would wake up now, so I gently put her in the crib and pulled her pink blanket up over her. I kissed her lightly on the head, turned on the monitor and backed slowly out of the room.

When I reached my own bed it was like heaven to put my head on the pillow again. "We did good!" Phil whispered as he pulled me in for a cuddle. "Yeah we did!" I replied. However it didn't last long as a few seconds later there was a loud cry from the room next door. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Phil suggested. I laughed at first thinking he was joking, then I realised how good of an idea it was, "ROCK!" I screamed. Phil chose scissors, which earned a loud, "SHIT!" as he got up to comfort our screaming daughter. I giggled as he got up to get her. I expected him to be away to morning and was surprised to see him return with Lily in his arms.

"She wants her mommy!" he said as eh placed her in-between us. "Liar!" I laughed as I played with her little hands. "Huh am I lying? Then why did she stop when I brought her in here?" he smirked. "Because she got what she wanted, she manipulated daddy! She is totally going to have you wrapped around her little finger when she is older!" I laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way!" he replied as he tickled Lily.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	3. First Day and SHIELD

**Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended! **

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**Lily's first day at S.H.I.E.L.D**_

The first time Phil and me took Lily to S.H.I.E.L.D was to show her off. Phil had insisted it was totally necessary so after a lot of persuasion we were in Lola on our way to HQ. We went straight to Director Fury's office, now as much as I liked Nick I didn't expect him to love babies as much as he did. The minute we walked in he was over Lily like a rash. "Hey princess!" he smiled as he lifted her out of her pram. Lily even managed a small laugh as he whizzed her in the air. "Oh she is the cutest little thing in the world!" he said as he cradled her. "How about you just leave her here, start her training early!" he joked.

"Sorry Nick but with any luck Lily wont want to be an agent!" I told him. "But Mel she would be great!" he cried. "I agree!" Phil added. "Well I for one want her with a normal job!" I told the two men. But I knew deep down that no matter what Lily would work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

As we sat in Nick's office he had lunch brought to us as he filled us in on missions. He never put Lily down once as he talked. And I swear she was listening to every word he said as she started up at him in awe. After about an hour catching up there was a knock on the door. "Sir can I come in?" Maria Hill a teenage, junior agent asked from the door. "Sure Hill come in." he called as she joined us. "OHH IS THIS LILY?" She cried." Can I hold her?" she asked us. "Of course you can Hill." Phil replied.

However when Hill went over to take her from Nick he wasn't for giving her up, "I'm not done yet!" he protested as he bounced Lily on his knee. "Nick you will have plenty of time to hold her in years to come!" I laughed. "Give Hill a turn." I smirked. He reluctantly passed Lily to Hill. The minute he did Lily started to ball her eyes out. "See she missed uncle Nicky give her back!" he said to Hill as he held his arms out. "Sorry Nick she's hungry." Phil said taking Lily from Hill. "We better go, she will be tired after her bottle!" I told him.

"You will be back tomorrow right?" he called after us. "Maybe not tomorrow, but how about Monday?" I replied. "OK MONDAY, SEE YOU THEN LILY!" He howled after us. "Jeese he really likes our daughter!" I laughed as we walked down the corridors towards the car park. On the way we met Barton and Romanoff two very young and talented teens. "Hey Coulson how's being a daddy?" Clint asked as Natasha came over to look at Lily. "How are you?" she asked. "Good Nat, really good." I replied. "And how about little Lily?" she asked rubbing her cheeks.

"Good most of the time, but at night she is a nightmare." I told her. "Well if you want a break me and Clint are off for a few days, we could watch her?" Nat offered. "Really?" I laughed. "I thought you hated kids?" I smirked. "I do, well most of them. But Lily here is special she's the daughter of two of my best friends!" Nat replied. "Huh I didn't know we were friends!" I joked. Nat laughed as the two men joined us. "What's so funny?" Clint asked. "Well Nat just offered your babysitting services." I told him. "Cool I love babies!" he said as he made faces at Lily. "When do you want us?" he asked.

Over the past few years I had gotten to know Clint and Natasha very well. They had both been through a lot at such a young age, and Nat was even a trained assassin. So I trusted them more than anyone else to look after Lily. "How about Friday?" I suggested looking at Phil. "Yeah Friday, can you do then?" he asked. "Yeah Fridays good." The teens replied. "Ok see you then. You have the address?" I asked. "Yip we do. See you then. Bye Lily aunt Nat will be back to see you then along with uncle Clint!" I laughed and waved them off.

"This is great, we should come here more often!" I joked. "See I told you it was a good idea!" Phil laughed as we contined to walk to the car. "So what do you think of Nat and Clint?" he asked as we reached the lift. "I love them, they are great kids why?" I asked. "Well I know they are young but I was thinking they could be Lily's godparents." He told me. "Phil they are just kids, Nat's only like 13!" I laughed. "I know I know, but chances are by the time anything happens to us she will be old enough to look after Lily." He replied. "Plus Clint is 19 so he is already old enough." He told me. "I suppose your right, and they are well equipped to protect her." I said.

"So you like the idea?" he asked. "I do, but lets think on it. Decide by Friday ok?" I asked. "Sure its an important decision but I know you will agree!" he grinned. "We will see!" I smirked knowing he was right and I would agree, I just couldn't tell him that straight away!

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	4. Date Night

**Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Coulson's Point of View**

Friday had finally arrived and it was due to our first date night since Lily was born. On top of that Mel had agreed to let Barton and Romanoff be Lily's godparents despite their age. So when the knocked on the door to babysit I couldn't wait to tell them the good news. "Hi!" they said as I let them in. "Where is Lily?" Nat asked as soon as she was inside. "In bed sleeping sorry!" I laughed. "WHAT? I thought she would be awake!" she complained. "Can I wake her?" Nat asked.

"You can if you want to die, Mel will kill you. But when we are gone its fair play I don't mind as long as you get her back to sleep before we get home!" I smirked. Nat grinned and nodded in understanding. "Can I watch TV?" Clint called from the sofa. "Yeah in a minute there is something I wanted to ask you two first." I told them. "Shoot AC what it is?" Nat asked curiously. "Well Mel and I where talking and we thought it would be nice if you two were Lily's godparents." I told them.

Both of them looked incredibly shocked at my words. "For real?" Clint asked. "For real." I replied. "AWESOME!" They said in union. "I am totally in!" Nat squeaked. "Me to!" Clint added. "Ok good, I am glad you are happy!" I smiled. Just at that Mel walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a stunning black dress with matching shoes and silver accessories.

"You look great Mel." I complimented as I greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks Phil." She blushed. "So did you ask them?" she said quickly changing the subject. "I did, and they are delighted." I told her. "Good, we couldn't have got a better pair." She said. "Thanks May it is an honour to have even been asked!" Nat replied.

"Well I know you two will be great. So are you ok here? You know where everything is?" I asked. "Yeah we are good, don't worry we have this under control. Go enjoy your night everything will be just fine." Clint reassured us as he pushed us towards the door. "What about her bottle?" Mel called in as Clint opened the door. "In the fridge May." Clint laughed. "Our numbers?" I called. "Also on the fridge!" Nat called back. "Lily?" Mel called. "Now that is just silly Agent May, we know she isn't in the fridge!" Clint joked. "Go have FUN!" was the last thing he said before slamming the door.

"Huh, this is strange." Mel said as we sat in the car and looked at Lily's empty seat. "Yeah it is, um what will we do?" I asked. "Dinner obviously but what will we do after that?" I asked, not used to any free time. "Lets just have dinner first!" Mel laughed. I nodded and pulled away from the drive.

We stopped at a nice looking restaurant and decided to eat there. When we were seated Mel said, "Maybe we should call them?" I laughed at her concerned face, "Mel we just asked them to be godparents, if we don't trust them a half an hour I am pretty sure that was a bad call!" I joked. "Besides we needed a night off, its good for us!" I told her. "Your right Phil. So what are you having to eat?" she asked. "Lobster sounds good." I said scanning the menu for the options. "Yeah I am having lobster, what about you?" I asked. "Same oh and a bottle of wine!" she added. "See this is fun!" I laughed.

Shortly after ordering, we were on to our second glass of wine as we waited for the food. We had easily gotten over our worries and the conversation was flowing. We were even holding hands and making little jokes. However I could tell Mel was starting to worry again about Lily as I poured glass three. "I will be back in a minute have to use the toilet." I said getting up and rushing off. I quickly went to the pay phone and called home.

"Hello?" Nat answered. "Hey Nat everything going ok?" I asked. "YOU OWE ME 5 DOLLARS BARTON! TOLD YOU THEY WOULDN'T LAST 2 HOURS!" Nat called to Clint. "You are taking bets?" I asked. "Not just one bet that I have now won. Everything is cool Lily is watching the Exorcist while I play Gameboy its all good!" Nat replied.

"WHAT?" I gasped. "I am joking Phil relax, Lily is asleep just after a bottle. Clint sang to her, badly might I add, but it worked. Right now he is hovering the house and I am washing the dishes ok? Can you go have fun with your wife now?" Nat asked. "Ok fine, we wouldn't be late." I said ending the call. When I turned around Mel was right behind me. "So who is the worried parent now?" she smirked. "Me I guess." I laughed in response.

"Dinner is served Phil, come on before it gets cold!" she said taking my hand and leading me to the table. As we ate we couldn't help but talk about Lily. It was just how things were now everything seemed to remind us of her. "How cute was she last night when I gave her some ice-cream?" I joked as dessert was served. "When she scrunched her little face up and didn't seem to know what was happening!" Mel laughed. "I got a picture of it!" she added. "Does this make us sad? That we can't stop talking about our kid?" I asked. "No I mean not everyone has a daughter as awesome and as cute as ours right." Mel laughed. "Right!" I smiled.

When we were finished in the restaurant, we were at a loss as to what to do next. That was until we came across amusement. "We are so going on that rollercoaster!" Mel grinned. "What no, you cant not in that dress!" I protested. "I have a change in the car scardy cat!" she mocked. "I'm not scared!" I lied. I obviously wasn't convincing as Mel rolled her eyes in response as she quickly changed. "Fine lets go!" I said when she had finished changing. I nodded and called a taxi to leave us off at the amusements.

However as we stood in the line for the rollercoaster I could feel my nerves growing. "You ok?" Mel laughed. "Fine." I whispered. However I wasn't fine I was so scared I thought I was going to be sick. As the safety guard came down around us, I knew I was going to be sick.

The rollercoaster took off like a rocket and all I could hear was screams of delight from everyone else as I screamed in terror. It was a white-knuckle ride that seemed to go on forever. When it finally screeched to a halt I was never as glad to touch solid ground. "You ok?" Mel asked again. "Fine." I replied as I managed to keep down the sick. "Your sure?" she laughed. "Yes that was fun." I lied. "Really?" she smirked. "No it was awful, lets just stick to the ground from now on!" I laughed. Mel smirked and said, "Fine win we a teddy then to make up for it!"

I looked around for something I knew I could win. "Ok then over here!" I said putting my arms around her shoulder and leading her to a stall. "One shot is all it takes!" the attendant said. "Give me one then!" I smiled as I lifted the toy gun. Thankfully I was a good shot and managed to knock down all the cans. "A PRIZE FOR YOU SIR!" The attendant said. "Or one more shot and you could win a gold fish?" he suggested. "Lily could be doing with a pet?" I said to Mel. "Oh and your daughter comes before your wife does she?" Mel joked. I nodded jokingly earning me a gentle punch in the arm.

As I took the next shot and made it we were handed our goldfish. "You are cleaning up after than thing!" Mel said rolling her eyes at the little fish. "Its our daughters first pet!" I said. "Our daughter is 2 months old Phil, that is going to be dead before she can even lift her head to see it!" Mel laughed. "True but at least we can tell her the story of her first pet when she is older!" I said defending my fish. "I am sure she will love that!" Mel replied.

As we walked around the amusements I realised Mel was yawing a lot. "Maybe we should head home?" I suggested. "Or we could book into a hotel? Leave Nat and Clint with Lily overnight?" she said much to my surprise. "Um really?" I asked shocked. "Yeah they seem to be doing ok, we could do with a night away." She replied. "Ok I will call them I am sure they will be delighted." I replied. Sure enough they were delighted and agreed to watch her until whatever time we decided to come home. So Mel and me headed for a nice hotel with Nick the fish for some much needed husband and wife time.

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the support so far :-) Until next time ;-)**


	5. The Beginning of the End!

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

"I don't want to Phil, I can't leave her!" I cried at my husband. "Mel we have to go back to work. Lily will be fine with the babysitter, and its not like we are jumping straight back into real missions. It's just a day mission we will see her again tonight. She wont even miss us!" Phil replied. "You go I can't leave her!" I said holding my daughter close. "Mel you have to, you love your job and Lily will be fine!" he said. "But what if she isn't? What if she cries all day wondering where we are?" I wined. "Melinda May Coulson, chances are we will be the ones crying not Lily. Look at her, she is already bored with us!" he laughed as Lily yawned. "I don't know Phil, do we really trust this babysitter?" I asked.

"You mean the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent you done a background check on? The agent you interviewed? The agent you followed in you car all last week with Lily to make sure she was what was the word? Dodgy?" he smirked in response. I rolled my eyes knowing her was right. I was being obsessive. "Fine, message received loud and clear. I will go get ready!" I said in defeat passing Lily to Phil on the way to the bathroom.

As I quickly showered and changed I was still worrying about leaving Lily. "You sure about this?" I asked Phil for the 100th time. "Positive it will be good for us and for Lily." He said passing her over to the babysitter. "Ok so you have all the numbers?" he asked. "Yeah I do Phil. Please don't worry about your daughter she is in good hands. I've got this go!" she smiled. Phil nodded and gently led me out the door.

Neither of us spoke on the way to work. Clearly both of us were worrying about Lily as we drove alone in silence. We pulled into the car park, where the feeling of first day back at school hit me. "I'm nervous!" I admitted to Phil. "Me to, but that's a good thing I think. Shows we are ready!" he smiled. I nodded and flung open the door ready to embrace the day.

Walking into the building we were approached by a lot of our colleagues welcoming us back to work. As we made our way to our now joint office we saw Nick waiting outside. "Hey, so today really was the day. I thought you were going to call me and change your minds." He laughed. "What's up Nick?" I asked, sensing he wasn't just there to say hello. "Always straight to the point Mel, that's what I like. I have a mission for you both. And I know you don't want to leave Lily for too long, but I swear it is no more than a day and a half tops!" he told us.

"Why do you want us?" I asked. "I need you Mel, there are agents being held hostage and you two are the best I have at a welcome wagon." Fury told us. "I don't know Nick, I don't want to leave Lily." I told him. "Mel please, Lily will be fine!" replied. "Phil?" I asked. "I don't know Nick I am kind of with Mel on this one. I don't like the idea of leaving Lily yet." He admitted. "Guys I get that I really do. But I need you, and it wont be more than a day if you leave now!" he begged. "I don't know Nick." I replied. "Please I need you, you are two of my best agents!" he pleaded with us.

"Give us a minute." Phil said leading me away. "I don't like it." he said. "But I don't think we have a choice." He added. "I know what you mean. If we don't go it looks like we are jerks, just because we have a baby we are above long haul missions." I replied. "So will we go? We can make it clear that this is the last?" he asked hesitantly. "Yeah we can go, but I want to see Lily before we leave!" I told him. Phil nodded and went to tell Nick. As I turned around I saw his face light up. "Of course, go see your daughter and I will see you in an hour?" he asked. "See you then." I replied as we headed for the car.

The drive home seemed to last forever but we finally pulled into the drive. As I opened the door I saw Avery just about to feed Lily. "Back already?" she asked confused as I took Lily from her and started to feed her. "Yeah we wanted to see her before our mission. We have been asked to do an overnighter so think you can keep Lily?" Phil asked. "Yeah sure, is it ok if my partner Lumley comes over to help?" she asked. "Yeah the more protection the better." Phil smiled.

"So what time do you head out?" Avery asked as Lily finished her bottle. I passed her to Phil who was desperately waiting his turn to hold her. "Um we need to go soon, Fury wants us away within the hour." I replied nervously. "Honestly I wish I could just stay here with this cutey!" I said making faces at Lily who was giggling happily in her dad's arms. "We need to go Mel." Phil announced after what felt like 5 minutes. "We are already late." He added.

I took a deep breath and wiped tears from my eyes as I walked over an kissed Lily. "Mommy and Daddy will be back tomorrow and we can do lots of fun stuff ok?" I said rubbing her little head. Phil kissed her head as he passed her back to Avery. "Bye Lily see you tomorrow!" he said as he tickled her on the way out. As we pulled the front door behind us we heard her burst into tears the minute the door closed. It took every ounce of strength I had not to run back in and take her from Avery. As I looked at Phil I knew he felt the same.

"Mel I don't want this feeling ever again." he said as we sped up the road. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Mel S.H.I.E.L.D was my life before I met you and then things changed. I fell in love, Lily was born and suddenly things changed. S.H.I.E.L.D was just my job, a job I loved but not as much as my family. I guess what I am saying is, I don't want to leave Lily for a mission ever again. A nice office job 9-5 would suit me from now on. Where I can see my daughter every night and sleep in the same bed as my wife knowing we are safe. Mel I want to retire from field work the minute we get back!" he announced.

I smiled over at him I felt the exact same way. "Phil I agree, we are to old for this now. We have a daughter its time to let, Hill, Morse, Romanoff and Barton take over. They are the future not us." I replied. "So we are in agreement? This is the last one?" he grinned. "This is the end." I replied. "Then lets go out with a bang!" he smirked. I laughed in agreement as we pulled into the car park for what I thought was my last mission. Turns out it was going to be the end of my happiness as well as Phil's. well for at least 19 years!

**Ok so that was chapter 5, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	6. Bahrain

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Bahrain should have been a simple mission, be a welcome wagon. That's what Fury had said. He was wrong. Bahrain was the worst missions I had ever been on. Rescuing all the agents who were being held should have been a sense of achievement for such a hard mission but it wasn't. Seconds after I had freed them Phil came racing into the building. "Mel, Fury has been calling us for hours. Agent Avery is dead and Lily is missing!" he blurted out. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach upon hearing his words. "What?" I asked in a shaky voice. "We have to get home Mel!" Phil cried. "Our daughter is missing. Fury said he has Barton and Romanoff on there way back from a mission to help. But we have to go!" He said lifting me off the chair I had collapsed in.

The journey to the plane was a blur as was much of the flight. All I remember is getting messages saying, "Congrats to the Calvary good job saving our men." Clearly nobody had told them what had happened to my daughter. At one point Phil came and sat with me, but neither of us where any good at comforting. There was nothing we could say to make each other feel better, Lily was missing, Avery was dead and that was the limit to what I knew. "We will find her." Phil repeated over and over as he sat staring at the same wall as myself.

"What happened?" I asked realising I hadn't asked before. "Apparently most of our town was killed. Word seems to have got to you know who about her whereabouts. Fury sent back up to help Avery seems like they were all killed to. Avery's partner is still missing, he went to assist Avery but he doesn't know you are Lily's mother or at least Fury doesn't seem to think so." Phil replied sadly. "It was him?" I asked feeling both anger and severe worry burn inside me. "Most likely, Fury doesn't seem to think anyone else is capable of the damage." Phil replied.

"OH GOD PHIL WHAT IF HE GOT HER?" I said beginning to sob. "He he he, he will hurt her Phil!" I said between sobs. "Mel we will get her back, he wont hurt her I promise!" Phil said as he pulled me into him. "We will get our daughter back, we will." He whispered in my ear as he to starts to cry. After that we sat wrapped in each other's arms until the plane landed. When the plane finally pulled to a halt Phil and myself were first off.

* * *

><p>Fury was waiting for us as soon as the door opened. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed at him. "Mel calm down we got this." He replied. "Nick if you have got this then where is MY DAUGHTER?" Phil yelled much to my surprise. "MELINDA, PHIL listen to me, right now I don't know where Lily is. I am pulling every string I have to find her. It will take time, but it will work. This man Lily's father he is reckless sooner or later he will slip up and we will find her." Fury told us.<p>

"Phil is Lily's father not that monster and if you think I am going to sit here and wait for him to slip up then you have another thing coming. He doesn't slip Nick, not even once and especially now that it involves Lily he won't. Now you tell me honestly does he have my daughter?" I cried. Phil looked at me and then at Fury he had tears in his eyes that matched my own as we waited for an answer. "Most likely, when we found Avery she was alone. We don't know if she left Lily somewhere safe before or if Lily was taken from her. All that we do know is she left your house with Lily and now she is dead and Lily is missing." Nick replied.

"So basically what you are telling us is you have no idea and you are grasping at straws right now?" Phil asked annoyed. "You know how the system works Phil, we must keep our secrets at all costs." Nick said. "SECRETS? MY DAUGHTER IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN EVERY SECRET S.H.E.I.L.D HAS!" I screamed at him. "Mel you have to calm down, I know how you are feeling but right now we need to get back to the house. There has to be something there that leads us to Lily." Phil said placing his arms on my shoulders to stop me attacking Nick.

"Actually Phil you can't go back to your house. Like I said S.H.I.E.L.D has to protect its secrets and what happened in your town has to remain a secret. Too many people died and it already looks suspicious. We have moved all your stuff it can be found in storage downstairs." Nick told us. Anger flared inside Phil's eyes as he whipped around to look at Nick. "EXCUSE ME?" Phil yelled. Nick looked worried as both Phil and myself approached him ready to attack. "We need to sedate them now!" I heard him say before something pricked me in the neck and I saw Phil and myself fall to the ground…..

**Ok so that was chapter 6, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	7. Waking up

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Phil's Point of View**

I awoke with a banging headache after Fury had both Melinda and myself sedated. As I climbed out of the bed I struggled to see where I was. "Coulson." I heard a males voice say. "Nick?" I asked. "Did you find Lily yet?" I asked. "I'm sorry Phil we didn't, there is no sign of her," he told me. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRUG ME NICK? I NEED TO BE OUT LOOKING FOR HER!" I yelled at him. "Phil look at me, it's been over a month since she was taken. I had to have you drugged because I knew this was one cover up you wouldn't agree with. I had no choice." He replied.

"A MONTH? YOU KEPT ME UNCONSCIOUS FOR A MONTH?" I yelled in sheer anger. "Phil I had to, too many people were killed and I can't make exceptions because the kid in question was Melinda and yours." He cried. "I'm sorry, truly I am. I even had Romanoff and Barton out looking they were so upset. But things had to get back to normal Phil they had to get back to work. So I woke you up in the hope you would understand and in the hope you will help me with Melinda." He added.

"What about Melinda? Where is she?" I asked. "She is in the next room, still sedated." He told me. "Why didn't you wake her?" I asked. "Because Phil when we do, she will be a different person. She has lost her daughter and she will blame herself for leaving her. Not only that but she will blame you, I can't see you two fight over this. So I am proposing we edit her memories." He explained. I looked at him horrified, "No way I am not having you route around in her head!" I hissed.

Fury looked at the floor as he replied, "I already edited some Phil, what I am asking you is if you want Melinda to cope with this, that you allow me to remove you from her memories. Or at least the couple version." He told me. I didn't know how to respond as I stared blankly at him. "Do you honestly believe she is better off without me in them?" I cried. "Yes Phil I do. Without you she will be able to come to terms with going on that mission, but with you she will grow resentful and the two of you will fight." He replied.

I felt tears in my eyes as I looked up at Nick. "So you woke me up to tell me that my daughter has been missing for a month and now my wife is going to forget me to?" I sniffed as the tears streamed down my face. "I'm so sorry Phil, I didn't want to remove yours because if you ever find your daughter I want someone to remember all the happy memories you had together. And maybe through time you could help Melinda remember to." Nick said as he patted me on the back.

"When." I said. "I'm sorry?" Nick asked confused. "You said if, if I find my daughter. But there is no if Nick I will find her, I will never stop looking for her. I will get my family back!" I told him. "I hope you do Phil, sooner rather than later. So you ok with changing Melinda's memories?" he asked.

"As long as it if for the best, as long as you know what you are doing and as long as I am gone before you do it. Then I am ok with it." I replied. "It is for the best Phil and I do know what I am doing. But why don't you want to be here?" he asked. "Because I cant bare to see her look at me like a friend right now. I love her Nick I always will, but if I want her to move on then I can't see her right away." I said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Nick replied. "I'm positive, just do me a favour. When she wakes up and you tell her it has been a month and she gets upset, tell her I am out there looking and I wont stop until I find Lily. Make sure she knows that, make sure she knows someone in this damn place hasn't forgot about Lily ok?" I told him. Nick nodded in response, "So you want off for a while?" he asked. "No I want assignments that allow me the freedom to continue my search, that way I will have a team to help me look when we don't have a case." I replied. "Ok I think I have something for you to work on. You wont have a team at first but you will have freedom. I call it The Avengers Programme, it's a relatively new idea, but I want you in on It." he told me.

I nodded in response, "Great you can fill me in after I say goodbye to Mel." I said as I walked next door. Melinda was lying in her bed, she looked incredibly peaceful as I walked over and took her hand. "I love you Mel, I promise you I will find our daughter. I wont give up not even if it kills me, I will find her. When I do I will reunite our family and we can be together again. I hope you understand why I had to remove myself from your head, its for the best and it will help you focus on Lily because Mel you are a damn good wife and mom and we need you. So until we find our daughter, I am afraid this is goodbye. I love you Mel!" I whispered in her ear before taking a last look and walking out of the room.

I headed straight to Nick's office where he was waiting. "You ok?" he asked when he saw my tears. "The Avengers Programme what is it? Give me the short version I have a daughter to find!" I replied. "Ok then short version it is, I think you are familiar with Captain America?" he replied…

**Ok so that was chapter 7, hope you enjoyed :-) Until Next time ;-)**


	8. Waking Up Part 2 & 4 Years Later

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 8**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

Waking up after I was sedated was a strange experience. At first I thought I was dreaming but that false reality soon came crashing down. When I finally managed to open my eyes I was greeted by Nick Fury himself. "Melinda." He said as I glared at him. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU SEDATE ME WHILE MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING?" I screamed at him. "Mel, please calm down. I had no choice, people where killed and I had a call to make. I'm not proud of it, but it had to be done!" he cried.

"A CALL? WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER NICK?" I roared. "How long have I been out?" I asked frustrated. "2 months." He told me apologetically. I felt like I had been dumped in ice at his words. "2 months? Lily has been missing for 2 months?" I cried. "I'm so sorry Mel, everyone was looking but they had to get back to work. There had been no sign of her," he told me. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? I NEED TO FIND HER!" I sobbed. "Mel I know you do, and you wouldn't be the only one looking. Coulson told me to tell you he would keep looking until he found Lily. He said he didn't care how long it would take. He made me promise I would tell you that!" Nick explained.

"Why would he do that for me?" I asked confused. "It's been a while since I have saw him." I added. Nick gave me a strange look as he replied, "He said he wanted you to know that not everyone here forgot about Lily." I felt tears in my eyes as I thought of my old friend Phil. The one, person in this entire establishment who still gave a shit about my daughter, who he hadn't met. "If you see him before me, tell him I said thanks." I mumbled sadly. Nick nodded as he gave me a sympathetic look.

After a few minutes in silence Nick looked at me, "Mel if it helps, I don't think Lily's dad has her." he muttered. "What makes you so sure?" I hissed. "Because he hasn't bragged about it." Nick replied. "He isn't the bragging kind, not when it comes to his daughter. If he has her, he will keep it secret because he knows I will never stop searching for her!" I replied. Nick nodded in understanding as he looked at the floor. "So what's your plan?" he asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean what's my plan?" I asked annoyed. "Are you leaving S.H.I.E.L.D?" he questioned. I took a minute to think before I knew my answer. "For a while yes." I replied. "You sure that's the right move?" he asked. "I'm positive, there is no way I can work here knowing my daughter is out there somewhere. God only knows what she is going through!" I cried. "Mel I hate to say this, but- but what if she's not?" Nick said. "Excuse me?" I hissed. Nick looked both incredibly worried and uncomfortable as he looked at me.

"Mel there is the possibility that Lily was killed, and I know it is awful to say but there has been no sign of her. Like nothing and we have had our best agents on it!" he pleaded. "That's where you are wrong Nick, you had the best agent for finding her sedated and left unconscious for 2 months. I am her mother and I should have been out there, if you had left me alone there is a 99.9% chance I would be with my daughter right now. But instead you sedated me and let so much time pass that I might never see her again!" I hissed.

"Mel I am sorry but…." Nick started to apologize but I had enough. "GET OUT NICK I AM DONE TALKING!" I roared. "Mel I…" he tried again. "OUT!" I screamed. Nick reluctantly nodded and left the room.

Once he was gone I quickly dressed before storming out of the building. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that I had to find my daughter even if it killed me…..

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Mary-Sue/ Skye's Point of View**

_**4 years later**_

"Mary your new foster parents are here." My social worker Lauren explained to me. "You are going to go an live with them now." She smiled. "What if the donts like me?" I whispered. "Oh honey they will like you, they asked for you after they saw your picture." Lauren told me. "So are you sure they like me?" I asked. "I'm sure, look there they are." She said as she pointed to the other side of the door.

Before she could say anything else they came into the room. "Hi Mary." They said as they smiled kindly at me. "I will give you some time." Lauren said as she slipped out the door. Once she was gone my foster parents came and sat on either side of me. "I'm David and this is Ellen." The man introduced. "Hi" I whispered. "Your Mary aren't you?" he asked. I shook my head in protest, "I hates that name. The older kids make fun of me!" I mumbled.

"Well what do you like to be called?" Ellen asked. I thought carefully about her question before answering. "I like looking at the sky. Can that be a name?" I asked. The woman laughed and nodded, "Yes honey that can be a name, its spelt differently though. Do you know how to spell sky?" she asked. I nodded and spelt it out for her. "Very good but if you want to be called sky you have to spell it

S-K-Y-E." she told me. "Why?" I asked confused. "Because sweety that's what makes it a name." She explained. I nodded in understanding as she asked, "So why do you like looking at the sky so much?"

"Um because it's pretty, and because I know my mommy and daddy can see it to." I replied. Ellen and David smiled at me sadly as they replied, "Well Skye would you like to come and live with us?" I thought about saying no, but they were so nice to me I thought I should try it. "Yes Please!" I smiled. "Ok then lets get things sorted!" Ellen grinned as she offered me her hand. I gently reached up and took her hand finally feeling like someone wanted me…

**Ok so that was chapter 8, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	9. The Crash

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**5 Year Old Skye's Point of View**

My new foster home was awesome they really loved me and let me do whatever I wanted. My new mom even helped me with my homework and made sure I had either lunch money or lunch with me. On weekends we went to the park because my new daddy was off. He was a fireman and once he took me to see his truck. I was so big and he let me honk the horn. However like everything else it didn't last long. It all happened one weekend we were coming home from the park.

Mommy and daddy were in the front, they were singing along with me to the new Disney CD they had bought. Daddy was making funny faces at me in the mirror as we drove along, until it happened. "DAVID LOOK OUT!" Mommy yelled at daddy. I was in my boaster seat in the back when I saw the man appear in the road. Daddy tried to turn the car so it wouldn't hit him, but he was to late. The car hit the man and daddy lost control. I heard a lot of smashing and a lot of banging as the car finally stopped spinning.

"M-M-Mommy, D-D-DADDY?" I cried out to them. But they didn't wake up they were unconscious and there was nothing I could do. It was then that I heard someone approach the car it was the man who had jumped in front of us. He was whispered something to me, and I felt him stroke my cheek before there was a blast of sirens and he was gone. I didn't get to hear what he said as I felt dizzy and past out.

* * *

><p><strong>Melinda May's Point of View<strong>

_**4 years after Lily went missing.**_

I was in a run down hotel following some deadbeat leads on the whereabouts of my daughter. I was waiting for Phil Coulson to meet me, I hadn't seen him in forever yet he was still the only one in S.H.I.E.L.D still concerned about finding Lily. I don't know why he was so concerned but I was grateful for his never-ending help. I still hadn't returned to my job at S.H.I.E.L.D and doubted if I ever would return. So as I sat flicking the stations waiting for his return I decided to stop on the news station.

The headlines where flashing on the screen. "A five year old girl had a miraculous escape today when the car she was travelling in crashed into a man. Once the car hit the man it spun a record 4 times before stopping. The little girl was totally unharmed, but unfortunately her parents were killed. No news on the victim who was hit as of yet." The news reporter concluded. "Lucky kid." I remarked, as there was a knock to the door. I turned of the TV and went to open it.

"Phil!" I gasped as my old friend walked in. "It's been a while." I added. "Yeah it has, how have you been Mel?" he asked. "I'm good." I lied. However Phil knew I was lying as he looked around the room. It was covered in empty beer bottles and the pages I had gathered over the years on Lily were everywhere. "Mel, you have to take care of yourself, what happens when you find Lily?" he scolded. "I'm beginning to think that will never happen Phil." I admitted for the first time. "Its been 4 years and there has been nothing, not a sight nor sound of her." I cried.

"Mel we will find her, I promise you!" Phil said as he hugged me. "What makes you so sure huh?" I hissed. "Why do you even care?" I added. "Why do I care? I care because she is your daughter and this should never have happened. Nick brushed you aside like Lily didn't matter, and that was wrong. So I am helping in anyway I can to get her back, but you Mel, you cant give up hope on me!" he explained. I managed to give him a small smile as I said, "Your something special Phil Coulson you know that?"

Coulson blushed and chose not to reply. Instead he told me we were going out for dinner. At first I protested but he wasn't for having it and eventually I got ready. He took me to a fancy restaurant where he told me everything he had being doing in the last few years, he even filled me in on everything he had done to try and find Lily. But like me he was coming up blank. "I appreciate everything you have done really I do." I told him as we left the restaurant. "I will keep going Mel, like I said I will not stop!" he said. "Thanks Phil." I mumbled.

Phil nodded and waved me down a cab, "Well I guess this is it for another while." He said as one pulled up. "Yeah I guess so." I replied. "Mel I have something I need to tell you before I let you go." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "I got you a job, back at HQ. Nothing in the field, just at a desk until you are ready for something else. This way you will have access to all the files without having to pay someone to hack for you." He laughed. "I only did that once!" I smirked. "Yes I know, maybe someday you will have someone who can teach you?" he joked. "Or just do it for me?" I added. "Or that. So will you think about it? S.H.I.E.L.D misses you." He told me.

"I will think about it…..Thanks Phil." I replied. Phil hesitated a minute before giving me a quick hug, I got the feeling he wanted to do more I know I did. But he settled for a hug and I returned it as I got in the cab leaving Phil Coulson behind yet again…

**Ok so that was chapter 8, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	10. Breaking In

**Ok so here is chapter 10, I decided to expand on the story from chapter 50 of Who is Skye :-) Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will lead up to the start of Who is Skye? No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 10**

**Melinda May's Point of View**

_**18 Years after Lily/Skye went Missing**_

A few years after Coulson offered me the job in the office I decided to accept. I was getting nowhere on my own, and finally had to admit defeat when I accepted the job. It wasn't as bad as I thought, yes there were the sympathetic looks and people offering me words of hope but that died down after the first year. Eventually it became my routine, work for all day and at night I stayed in late to search for any files new and old that may concern my lost daughter. I got nowhere. My days in the office weren't always doom and gloom somewhere quite nice.

One day in particular always sticks out. It was the day two teenage idiots tried to break into the building I was working in. We gathered around the office as the manager announced a security breach, however he had to admit that he didn't think it serious. He then proceeded to show us the footage of the night before. It showed two kids, a boy and a girl clearly very drunk attempting to climb the wall.

The girl much to my surprise made a running jump and landed in a sitting position, she then yelled for the boy to join her. He wasn't as good he stumbled, fell against the wall and collapsed onto the grass. The girl who fell into a fit of laughter then lost her balance and fell off the wall landing beside the boy. Once this happened the office erupted into laughter and I have to admit I did have a little laugh to myself. As I continued to watch the screen I saw the guards who by that stage were alerted to the attempted break in chase the pair down the street and out of view.

Our manager then turned the screen off. "So like I said not a serious threat, the kids got arrested after our guards chased them but still be on the look out encase they attempt it again. We don't know who they are and that is always a threat." He told us before leaving. Once he was gone I turned my thoughts back to Lily it was her birthday in a few weeks, she would be about the same age as the girl in that video and all I could wonder was, was she having as much fun as that girl seemed to be? I managed to snap back to reality then as I felt the tears form in my eyes. I decided to call the police station and ask if the girl from the video was ok.

"Hello?" one of the officers answered. "Hi I am calling from the building that some kids tried to break into last night and I believe you arrested them?" I replied. "Yeah we did, the girl is still here." He told me. "Um what about the boy?" I asked. "Dunno about him, I only got here." He replied annoyed. "Ok well is the girl ok?" I asked. "Why do you care she tried to break into your building?" he replied. "I'm just concerned, she fell of a pretty high wall and nobody seems to have helped her!" I cried. "Fine." He said. "Excuse me?" I questioned. "She is fine, hungover, slightly sick but no serious damage. You happy know?" he complained. "Well is she getting out?" I replied.

"Unless someone bails her out, then no." He snapped. "I will." I replied, not knowing what had come over myself. "Bail her out?" he asked confused. "Yes." I said. "Ok then." He mumbled. I then proceeded to give him my card details before ending the call. I felt good having bailed the girl out, I just prayed that if Lily was out there and needed help someone would have done the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>LilySkye's Point of View**

It was my birthday and Miles was helping me celebrate. We stayed in bed all day having our own personal kind of fun, if you know what I mean before heading out that night. We partied pretty hard getting chucked out of clubs because we were totally wasted. At half 4 in the morning we admitted defeat and headed for food. As we sat in Mc D's enjoying our burgers Miles came up with an idea. "W-We should break into S.H.I.E.L.D!" He slurred. "Miles shut up and eat!" I replied, stuffing my face.

"No we should that way if someone is looking at your files we can find them, and know they are related to you!" He explained. "Ok sounds like fun!" I replied, alcohol ruling my better judgement. So once we were finished our burgers we set off to the building we knew to be S.H.I.E.L.D despite them pretending otherwise. We reached an 8ft wall and stared up at it. "We can't get over that!" I cried. "Try?" Miles giggled. "GO SKYE, GO SKYE!" He cheered. I grinned at him and took a running jump. Much to my own shock I made it. I clambered into a sitting position and turned to face Miles. "COME ON!" I yelled.

He nodded, made a running start but failed to jump. He hit the wall face first and fell to the floor. I couldn't help but burst out laughing and he fell. Unfortunately this caused me to lose balance and I fell awkwardly to the ground. "HEY!" I heard some guards yell as I got up and rubbed my bruised ass. "RUN!" Miles yelled grabbing my arm. We took off as fast as we could the guards close behind. "SPLIT UP, MEET AT HOME?" Miles yelled. I nodded and we ran in different directions. However I wasn't too lucky as I banged into the police. They arrested me on the spot and I was hauled off to jail.

The following morning my head was spinning and I didn't know were I was. The next thing I new a cop was in beside me. "Your out of here kid." He said. "How?" I said rubbing my eyes. "Someone bailed you out." He replied. "Miles?" I asked. "AM I YOUR PA?" he yelled annoyed. "No?" I said sarcastically. "Well then how would I know?" he grumbled as he unlocked the door. "Just leave ok? And don't break into anymore buildings." He said as I stormed passed him.

"Fine, I can just break into their computer system. It's the same thing just less hassle!" I whispered to myself as I walked down the steps of the station...

**Ok so that was chapter 10, hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	11. The Start

**Ok so here is chapter 11. hope you enjoy :-) This is the last chapter as after this is my story 'Who is Skye?' No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 11**

**Skye's Point of View**

So I was in the middle of hacking and trying to help this guy called Mike. He was like a super hero and he was currently being chased by S.H.I.E.L.D. Or scary men in black suit's as I preferred to call them, when I was pulled from my van by S.H.I.E.L.D themselves.

"What do you want with me?" I complained as they put a bag over my head. They didn't respond until they had me handcuffed in an interrogation room. "I'm terrified." I said sarcastically. "How did you find Mr Peterson?" one of the men asked me. "Who?" I asked. "Don't play dumb." The man replied angrily. "He is part of centipede." I mumbled.

"Centipede?" I saw the younger agent mouth. "Wait you don't know about that?" I smirked. "Of course we do." The younger agent lied. "Excuse us for a minute." The older agent said as they left me alone. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact I knew something they didn't, and all I had a was crappy laptop and my van.

* * *

><p><strong>Melinda's May's Point of View<strong>

We had just picked up a Rising Tide hacker and I didn't trust her. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't quite place it, and this caused me not to trust her. That and the fact she was making us look stupid with the amount of information she had.

"Think we can trust her?" Phil asked me. "I'm just the pilot." I replied. "Mel, come on, I am just asking if you trust her? That's another reason I wanted you on my team, I know you well and trust your judgement." Phil replied. "Fine, I don't think you can trust her." I replied. "Why?" he questioned. "I don't know, but there is something about her….." I trailed off.

"I know what you mean, I get the same feeling." He replied. "Look I need a favour, I need you to take her to her van." Phil said. "What no way!" I protested. "Please Mel, I need to see what she knows." He begged. I was about to protest again but he gave me the look and I couldn't refuse. "Fine." I sighed but if I kill her on the way, not my problem!" I joked. "Of course not." He smirked.

A few seconds later and I was alone in the car. "I'm Skye." She said as soon as I got in beside her. "And you are?" she questioned when I didn't reply. "Your worst nightmare." I whispered. "Jesus…." Skye mumbled as she turned to look out the window. "Ok so you are good to go? No tricks?" Phil said to Skye as he appeared at the car window. "No tricks." Skye assured him. "Good, Melinda May here will look after you." Phil said as he waved us goodbye. "Will you?" Skye asked. "It depends." I replied as I took off.

Once we were at her van Skye jumped in the back. She was looking around for a while before she appeared at the door. "Ok got it we can go." She smiled. "Good I will call Coulson." I told her. However before I could someone hit me, and threw me against a wall. I hit my head painfully off the side of the wall and passed out. When I woke up Skye and her van were gone. "He took Skye!" I called down the coms to Phil. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "We can discuss that later. Were did he take her?" I replied.

* * *

><p>"Tracking her now." Phil muttered as I heard him click through the computer. "Station down the road." He replied. "Meet me there." I said as I took of at a run. As I arrived at the station I saw her. She was with Mike and he was staring down at the crowd. I don't know why, but I became very concerned about her, despite not being able to stand her.<p>

Things got pretty ugly after that and I had to fight to save her. Mike was incredibly strong and didn't give up easily. Eventually I managed to get Skye away from him as Ward and Coulson took over. I let her down the stairs to safety as she struggled to remain calm.

"Will you breath!" I scolded as she continued to hyperventilate. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Thanks for saving me." She added. "Don't mention it, but this doesn't mean I like or trust you. And when Coulson asks you to be on our team, which I know he will don't expect me to welcome you." I told her. "I can win you over!" Skye smirked. "I doubt it, I don't trust you." I said as I walked away. But deep down I knew she would win me over. It would take a while but there was something about her no matter how much I denied it, I would grow to like her.

Fighting my emotions was just something I did since I lost my daughter, and Skye was close in age to Lily so I knew she would work her way into my heart. I just didn't know she was Lily, not just then…

**The End :-)**

**Thanks for all the support for this story and Who is Skye? It means a lot and I really appreciate it :-) **


End file.
